


From Fantasy to Reality (or Who Needs Ianto Anyway)

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Hurt Ianto Jones, Jealousy, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has finally had enough of Jack’s behavior toward Gwen; from the wedding to the warehouse Ianto is so heartbroken that he realizes that Jack will never appreciate him. So he decides to end it. Despite the wedding Gwen is still pining for Jack and when the opportunity arises she finally gets her wish to be with Jack. However after a few short months there is trouble in paradise and both Jack and Gwen realize that they have burned each other out, and terribly miss their respective former partners. But can they get them back or are they doomed to the ‘Torchwood curse’ to be alone and only serve Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Fantasy to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I am re-posting this in hopes that I have the chapters in the right order (I didn't last time and would like to thank those who pointed out the confusion). It is late and I am tired so probably not the best time to post but you know how it goes. After working on a story for so long you just want to be done with it All mistakes are mine, un beta. BBC owns the characters (if I did I would not need to write fan fic to make Jack and Ianto OTP). Happy reading comments welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of re posting form the old story, I had to make a few changes I was not happy about.

Ianto watches Jack dance with Gwen; he is surprised the wedding had even taken place, what with the dramatics earlier between the two unrequited lovers. Ianto half expected Gwen to run to Jack’s arms rather than walk down the aisle towards Rhys; or Jack to stand up and profess his love stopping the wedding. Ianto looked over towards Rhys. Ianto imaged he had the same look on his face, one of sadness that this day that was supposed to be his and Gwen’s was turning out to be Gwen and Jack’s. Gwen and Jack would never hide their…attraction for each other, not even at her wedding apparently. Ianto was thinking about asking Jack to dance, for the first and last time, but when he was walking towards them he heard Gwen ask what Jack was going to do while she was gone, and Jack’s glib, ‘save the world, Ianto and pizza,’ made him pause. It was bad enough after the space whale warehouse fiasco and Jack telling her he couldn’t live without Gwen, and didn’t seem to care Ianto had a gun to his head and the trigger pulled, that Ianto was just something to do hurt to the very core, but Ianto interrupted anyway, for the sake of Rhys he told himself. It hurt like hell when he saw Jack roll his eyes and the longing look as Gwen retreated. Ianto was cut to the core and would have walked away but did not want to make a scene anymore than he already has. After the wedding clean up, he drove home with the rest of the team more quiet than usual, then they all went their separate ways, Jack to his office to brood, Ianto, Tosh and Owen to their respective homes. It was a few hours later that Jack realizes Ianto is not in the hub but shrugs it off. They would have their usual morning sex when he came in early.

Jack went to his bunker and laid down thinking of what it would have been like if it had been him and Gwen getting married, and went to sleep with a smile.

Jack woke up a little before 7am and was surprised first that he actually slept so long without Ianto beside him and that Ianto was not beside him. Ianto would come in early and slip silently down to Jack’s bunker so he wouldn’t wake up alone, if they had spent the night separate from each other.

Jack got up, showered and changed and was ready to save the world. He went up to his office and smiled when he saw that Gwen had called. He listened to the message her bright and happy on her honeymoon and promising to call him later that day.

Jack looked around and noticed that it was now after 8 and still no Ianto. Frowning Jack was just about to call when the alarms went off and the cog door rolled open to show Tosh and Ianto entering. Ianto did not look up but set his things on his desk and went to the kitchen. Jack wished Tosh a good morning and then frowning went towards the kitchen. Ianto was acting odd and Jack was not in the mood for another one of Ianto’s ‘moods.’ He was sour enough knowing Gwen was on honeymoon.

Ianto was quietly making coffee when Jack crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb watched. Jack could tell by the set of his lover’s shoulders that Ianto was tense. Rolling his eyes Jack decided to placate him and still get his morning shag.

“Missed you last night.” Jack knows Ianto cannot stay mad at him, and if he gives a few more compliments and whispers sweet nothings that Ianto will melt and be his adoring and slavish self. Jack had to admit Ianto did take very good care of him.

Ianto did not acknowledge Jack at first, then after pouring the coffee turned and holding out Jack’s mug said.

“Do you remember 18 months ago when we started sleeping together that you told me if I ever wanted it to end I just had to tell you. Well this is me telling you that it’s the end.”

Jack just stared at Ianto who was still holding the mug out to Jack. Jack slowly took the mug not actually believing what he was hearing. Ianto was ending it with him? Ianto who was as faithful and loyal as a Labrador retriever was ending _it._

“I will of course remain professional and will not let any ill will into the workforce.” Ianto said. Jack still was staring at him.

“Okay then, well this is me, going to work.” Ianto tried to slip past Jack. But Jack blocked his way.

“Why now? Why today?” Jack demanded thinking if he had done this a few days ago maybe he could have talked Gwen into not marrying Rhys. _But she needs Rhys, Rhys is good for her._ His brain tried to reason. But Jack ruled with his heart, and refusing to break even a little for Ianto, was pining after Gwen.

Ianto shrugged, “I had been thinking about it for some time, now just seemed like the right time.” Ianto tried to edge away from Jack who moves.

“Fine, fine. Professional.” Jack said walking away furious.

Ianto, now that him and Jack were over, started to dress more casual at work, preferring nice dark denim jeans and jumpers, sometimes with a button shirt underneath sometime not. Only when he started liaising with the police did he wear a suit. Jack for all his obsession with Gwen at the moment paused when he saw Ianto in jeans. Mentally licking his lips and wishing for a threesome.

Gwen came back from her honeymoon and immediately went to Jack’s office.

“How are you,” she says hugging Jack. Jack had told her things had ended with Ianto.

“Fine,” He grinned. He wasn’t missing Ianto at all. He still got his coffee and last night he went on the pull and enjoyed a lovely couple. _Who needs Ianto anyway?_

Gwen pulls back and looks at Jack. He is all she has ever wanted, strong, handsome, reckless her hero. Gwen winded her finger in Jack hair and without thinking of the consequences kissed Jack. Jack opened his mouth and soon they were in the throes of such a passionate kiss. Jack lifted Gwen on top of his desk, Gwen wrapped he legs around Jack’s waist and soon they were rutting against each other. Hands started to frantically remove clothing. Jack had her on his desk. His powerful thrusts had Gwen moaning and panting Jack’s name. The passion carrying all the way down to the main hub.

Tosh looked at Ianto who seemed nonplused but there was pain in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Ianto smiles sadly at her and shakes his head, “No, but I will be. It hurts like hell, but I realized months ago I would never be who or what Jack wanted, that I would always be his consolation prize. Besides I was pretty sure it was only a matter of time.” Then Ianto gets up quietly and goes down into the archives to get work done.

“Oi Harkness, keep it down, some of us are trying to work.” Owen yells then pops up and his eyes growing wide when he sees Ianto walking towards the archives. Owen looks up to Jack’s office and swears he was sure it was tea boy up there. Owen shakes his head, not out of pity for Ianto, but for Jack. Owen loved Jack, he was a father figure, but Owen also knew Jack and knew and Gwen….”like putting a match to gasoline”. He said to no one in particular.

 _Things can't get any worse_ , at least that is what Ianto was telling himself during the intermittent weeks that followed removing himself from the _situation_ (i.e Jack). Ianto went to leave a file on Jack’s desk and found Gwen and him sitting next to each other laughing softly and looking longingly at each other. It was obvious they were either coming or going for a shag, hard to tell now days as that is all they did. It was like Jack and Gwen went on a ‘honeymoon’ at the hub. They were not answering any rift calls. Ianto and Owen were left ragged after Jack’s lack of interest.

Jack grinned and was asking Ianto about certain files while Gwen was stroking Jack leg daring Ianto to say anything. Her eyes glittered and a malicious smile on her lips. Gwen’s hand was climbing higher and higher until she was running the pad of her middle finger on the growing bulge in Jack’s trousers. Ianto maintained in his professional stoic mask and continued to look at the wall. Ianto would swear Jack and Gwen were being cruel on purpose. He left as quickly as he could to the safety to the archives. He was finding the report Jack had asked about when his facade broke, he slammed the drawer to filing cabinet shut and resting his head on his hands let the tears came rolling down his cheeks. While upstairs in Jack’s office Gwen had turned on the CCTV and they watched as Ianto shoulders shook in sadness.

“Awww poor teaboy,” Gwen giggled delighted she had made Ianto cry. A spiteful smile on her face, she had turned to gloat to Jack. Jack’s smile faded, he didn’t set out to hurt Ianto intentionally, at least that is what he tells himself. Jack turns off the CCTV and ignores Gwen gloating. The good feelings he had a few moments ago were gone and replaced by the image of his former lover hurt.Of course Jack being Jack rationalized it was Ianto’s fault in the first place and grabbed Gwen so they could head down to the bunker. Figuring he would forget himself in sex, but the image stayed in his mind and also the pleasure Gwen took in hurting Ianto.

Less than 6 months later the honeymoon is over. Since Jack always went over to Ianto’s he did not have a place other than the hub. Gwen had served divorce papers to Rhys and moved out of his flat, so consequently they were both living at the hub. Gwen was getting frustrated at Jack because he was evasive about getting a place together. Instead telling Gwen to get a flat and he would come over.

Before she was with Jack, it never bothered her that he was a flirt. But when they would go out to dine Jack would flirt with everyone, Gwen found she snapped at him more often, especially when his eyes roved over the waiter’s arse.

Jack for his frustrations, couldn’t understand why they had to have a flat together, why they had to spend every night together. Hell even Ianto went home three or four times a week, sometimes five if he needed to do laundry, and Wednesday was the only No Jack Allowed night (unless Jack had an extremely horrific death). I mean they did need 1 night to themselves). Granted Jack made his way there either with him or followed soon after with take away or the groceries. But Gwen was insisting they live _together every night_. Gwen also was not as accommodating to Jack’s needs as Ianto was. She had a screaming fit when he suggested a threesome; he would even let her choose if she wanted another man or woman. Then there were certain _itches_ Jack needed scratching and Gwen flatly refused to allow him to see someone to scratch them or to scratch them herself with the help of a strap-on. While she was gangbusters in bed and pretty game for trying new things, she wasn’t as interested in trying things on with Jack. Jack loved to be teased with toys and Gwen had _limits_. It was getting to be frustrating. Yesterday, completely unconsciously Jack stood and was watching Ianto walk around the hub collecting reports for the archives. Jack felt a longing for the Welshman so intense he thought he might go over to him and kiss and beg him to take him back, he just _needed_ to touch Ianto. Gwen caught him looking and punched him in the arm. That had started another fight. Their domestic bliss was fading fast and reality was crashing around them.

Neither Jack or Gwen was the domestic type, their partners had been. Jack did not cook or do laundry, and neither did Gwen. They had nowhere to escape from each other; they were trapped in the hub. Gwen would shriek and get angry if Jack wanted to go and brood on a roof top, accusing him of going out on the pull.

Jack was angry because he felt on the defensive at all times around Gwen. They were having less sex as the weeks went by. Gwen was making demands he change and that they should get married and start thinking about having a family when her divorce becomes final with Rhys. Jack actually fled when she said that. The fire and hot passion was still between them, Jack still lusted after the beautiful Welshwoman, but he realizes that all his fantasies about Gwen revolved around sex, passionate, pulsating mind blowing sex. He never dreamed about children with her, or domestic bliss or living in a flat and getting a cat (funny enough the fantasies still included Ianto to take care of him). The more Jack thought about it the more he realized that something was very wrong. All the while his eyes strayed towards Ianto and missing the quiet Welshman more and more. It took a less than two months before Jack noticed all that Ianto did for him, to make his life easier, to sooth him when he was angry or sad. And now Jack was pining after Ianto like he did for the doctor for a century. Only Jack knew Ianto would never call him wrong or abandon him, that Ianto would make or do anything in his power for Jack, and now Jack had lost him.

Gwen, Jack realized, was a lot like himself, selfish. If Gwen was sick or hungry or wanting to be pampered, she expected Jack to take on the role of caregiver. Jack while he tried was also a taker, he needed also to be looked after; it was more in his nature to receive than to give (granted when he did give it was fantastic fucking sex). Jack thought about asking help from Ianto but then decided that was a bad idea, he could only image the eye roll and the scathing reply to that one.

Jack thoughts drifted to Ianto, he tried not to think of him, but it had been getting harder and harder as the time went on. Jack missed him, the avant-garde sex bordering on illegal on some planets in the 34st century, the way Ianto took care of him, down to even knowing his moods. There was a small ache in his chest when he looked at Ianto. True to his word Ianto never made a scene and treated both Gwen and himself professionally. Jack wished he could say the same for himself and Gwen, who rubbed it in Ianto’s face when they were first together. They were openly affectionate in the middle of the hub Gwen would sit on Jack’s lap, they would kiss and hug and sneak down to the bunker for nooner which Gwen liked to broadcast over the coms (Ianto wise in the way of Gwen would remove his com). Although Jack did put his foot down when Gwen wanted to go down into the archives for a quickie, some places were off limits, besides that is where Ianto and Jack had some of their more innovative times and Jack wanted those memories just for himself. It was also the first time Jack saw Gwen in a less favorable light, like she was trying to erase Ianto out of Jack’s mind by having sex in all the ways and place he did with Ianto. And that was the one thing he would not give Gwen, she couldn’t have the archives she couldn’t replace Ianto in his memories.

Jack thought he couldn’t be happier, at first. Sure he missed his coffee being delivered to him, and making lewd and suggestive quips (Gwen had insisted that Jack _never_ flirt with Ianto again, or she would withhold sex) and she had been true to her word when Jack, being Jack flirted with the Welshman after a weevil alert sounded. Ianto had politely refused and Gwen had grabbed Jack’s arm and dragged him to the SUV, then gave him an earful while driving. It was five days before Gwen allowed Jack to touch her. Jack was angry, frustrated and confused. Ianto never…. _never…_ no matter how mad used withholding sex as a punishment. Sure they might fight before and after, and sometimes during. But to actually withhold sex……it left Jack fuming. Jack was such a tactile person that to withhold touch was tantamount to torture.

Gwen was also noticing trouble in paradise, although she would admit it to no one. Jack was handsome, hers and amazing in bed. But he flirted with everyone regardless of age or gender even with her standing right next to him, she thought he would have stopped once he had her. They made passionate love but he didn’t…. _worship_ he as Rhys did. Rhys knew he was one lucky bastard to pull Gwen; Jack was a bit ambivalent at times and did not bend to the crook of her finger. She also did not like that Jack would not commit to a flat or monogamy. She put her foot down on that one and so far he toed the line, although he did stay out late a few nights ago. And she thought she might have seen him lurking outside Ianto’s home at 2am last week, but the CCTV was grainy.

She was sure when Jack and her got together that Jack would profess his love, they would get married, have two children, possibly more, a lovely house in a good neighborhood. But almost six months in and he hasn’t said the three little words she expects to hear. In fact she caught him watching tea boy again! And he actually suggested they go weevil hunting together (she knew what that meant and Ianto blushed!) Gwen was furious. She had set down a few rules a few weeks after they became a couple. Jack would never flirt with tea boy, she also thought he should not flirt with anyone else when they were together (which was all the time), Jack was not to stray (a monogamy relationship and that was final), and to tell her where, when and who he was going out with, if she was not with him. Simple rules, they worked for her and Rhys. But Gwen was realizing Jack her knight and shining armor was…tarnished. If they had a bad day she expected Jack to pamper her, dinner, massage, and slow love making with whispered words of love. Instead they fought who was going to order/pick up take away (neither cooked). Jack might be wrecked from dying but Gwen needed looking after. She missed Rhys; she never thought she would say that. Rhys who took care of her, made sure she was fed, loved and warm after a cold night. The bed! Oh the king size bed she used to sleep on instead of a camp cot! Rhys who made her breakfast and put powdered sugar on her toast. Rhys who would rent her favorite move and make her favorite meal just because. Rhys who took her rollerblading on the weekends. Aside from a few movies and dinners out, Jack and her did nothing on the weekends except have sex, good sex, but just sex. They never went away for the weekend, and Jack was a bit cagey when she suggested it saying it would be too stressful on the team to have the two of them gone. All in all, when Gwen thought about it all she got from Jack was sex and the envy of her friends when she would bring Jack around to show off.

Every time Ianto entered the hub it was with his head down and ready to run. Sure at first Jack and Gwen were deliriously happy and Ianto had to admit he shed several tears seeing them flaunt their relationship. It was why he practically forced the police to allow Ianto to become their liaison officer. (He went to the police station to train them on what would constitute Torchwood cases and the benefits of working together. Ianto did have to say it was working exceptionally well. There had been no weevil or alien deaths for the last three months since Ianto had started to train them.) He had to get out of the hub. Jack neverlooked at Ianto the way he looks at Gwen. But now five months later there is an _atmosphere_ in the hub. It all started a few weeks back after an alarm when Jack had snuck up behind him and pressing his body close and rested both hands on Ianto’s hips pulling him in tight for effect, invited Ianto to ‘weevil’ hunt with him. Ianto stammered and blushed as he stepped away, he could feel Jack harden against his body and his own Pavlovian responses begin. Gwen had grabbed Jack and dragged him to the SUV, furious. Ianto was thankful he would be gone the rest of the day and went to meet up with a few detectives to take about cases.

But the atmosphere lingered, Jack and Gwen were fighting about inconsequential things in front of the team. Ianto had the misfortune in having to return to the hub late one evening and coming from the garage so as not to set off the alarm heard Jack and Gwen going at it hammer and tongs, yelling and fighting. Gwen was accusing Jack of infidelity; Ianto had to roll his eyes. Jack was infidelity by nature. The sooner one accepted it the sooner you understood it wasn’t out of maliciousness or that he didn’t care about the person he was with. Jack explained it one night while stroking the tear stained cheek of Ianto after confronting him. Jack did care, sex just wasn’t a big deal to him, ‘ _intimacy, this is what is important these moments in bed together it’s why I am with you Ianto_.’ _Sure I have sex with other people, I pick them up and we have fun for an hour maybe two. It is not intimacy like I have with you.’_ Ianto learned it was either join in (Jack loved it when Ianto did. He liked showing Ianto off, although sometimes it was a look but don’t touch situation), or you let Jack get on with it knowing as Ianto did that Jack would be back in his bed before he locked the door at midnight and went to bed together.

But there they were screaming at each other. Ianto could have told her it never worked to scream at Jack, he would lose his temper and start shouting back not hearing a word you said. Ianto smiled bitterly, all the things Gwen was yelling at Jack for were the same issues Ianto had with Jack in the beginning. Then after understanding Jack more, the issues diminished until you forgot about them being such an issue. But the problem still remained that Ianto needed to get to his desk and that is exactly where Gwen and jack were fighting. Ianto was trying to decide to cough and just say excuse me grab his coat and go…but Gwen said his name and Ianto froze thinking they saw him.

“You just want to fuck him!” Gwen was screaming at Jack.

“So what if I do, it’s not like I haven’t before!” Jack had shouted back. Ianto rolled his eyes, _ahhh that argument._

“You are such a fucking asshole! Jack Harkness. You either fuck me here on Ianto’s desk or…”

“Or What!” Jack yelled back. “What the fuck Gwen, are you so hung up that I used to be with Ianto that you think that if we fuck every place Ianto and I did that you what, would be marking your territory!”

Ianto heard a slap echo through the hub and had turned around deciding he could walk home cold.

“I’m done, you can fuck off for the night Jack,” Gwen yelled. Ianto heard the click click of high heal boots and turned and silently ran for the door. Outside was cool so Ianto starts to walk home fast thinking about the argument he overheard.

 _So….trouble in paradise….._ Ianto shakes his head and was actually surprise Gwen and Jack had been arguing over _him._ He wished he could feel flattered, and maybe in a small way he was. But Ianto was a very practical and determined man. There was a reason he broke it off with Jack, and understanding Jack for who he was a big part of it.

Ianto entered his home and smiled. He liked his home, it had a small garden in the front and a larger on in the back (which he paid to be kept up and weed free once him and Jack were over. Previously Jack had tented to the garden with fierce determination to keep weeds at bay and the beautiful flowers blooming). He had painted his home in cool blues and preferred mismatched vintage furniture and art deco lamps). It was his sanctuary away from Torchwood and a place to have nice cozy intimate parties. He had a house warming party just last weekend and invited Tosh and Owen plus a few of the policemen he had been working with. He did not invite either Gwen or Jack. Although he found out later in the week that they both had heard, and Jack had given him an orchid and joked his invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. Tosh told him later that Gwen and Jack had argued again, all because Jack had given Ianto an orchid.

They had argued again last night. Gwen demanding Ianto be transferred to the police permanently. Jack told her no he was too valuable they _needed_ an archivist, truth be told since Jack could not touch Ianto anymore he had to settle for just seeing him for a calming effect. Which started the whole, I saw you outside his home last night when you were supposed to be weevil hunting. The fighting escalating to Jack admitting he had been pulling every night for the last two weeks because Gwen was withholding sex and affection.

When Ianto had approached Jack about working more with the police Jack had at first misgivings but thought it might be good for Ianto to be out of the hub. While Jack was wild about Gwen he could see every once in a while through his lusty haze of the Welshwoman, the hurt and pain Ianto was going through, and felt guilty. So he agreed, not realizing there would be consequences later on.

It had been decided after Ianto had taken on the additional roll of police liaison officer, and was spending one to two days a week at various police stations, that he would make coffee in the morning and the team could help themselves. So no more special blends or fingers being caressed as mugs passed from hands. Their quiet talks at night, or sometimes just being silent and in each other’s company was a thing of the past. Jack thinks fondly back to nights when Ianto would have his head in Jack’s lap and his legs were stretched up the wall reading a book while Jack carded his finger though Ianto’s hair. Everyone though Ianto was fussy and neat, but when the others left, off came the tie and jacket and professional, on came the jeans and tee shirts and his relaxed 24 year old lover. Jack sighed once again as he watched Ianto gather up his folders and take another sip of coffee.

Jack and Gwen fights were escalating, she was outright questioning his judgment out in the field even more, and it was leading to dangerous and sometime harmful situations. Tosh last week got slashed across her back because Gwen had disobeyed Jack thinking she knew better and left Tosh unprotected. Ianto was suggesting they hire a few people from the police force to assist with weevil calls, Jack were still thinking that over. Gwen freaked out when she saw Ianto had recommended Andy Davidson to train as Torchwood back up, saying he was incompetent and rather stupid. Jack looking at Andy’s police record noticed several citations and was to be promoted, wondered if Gwen just jealous.

But the worst was yet to come. Ianto’s program was becoming so successful that the police force wanted him to transfer full time and coordinate efforts between the two departments. After seeing the results, (deaths from weevils and other aliens were down and more awareness) Jack had to agree that it was successful. Torchwood still was the only ones to apprehend aliens and weevils but the police would be trained to spot the signs and call in to the Torchwood team who were on call.

Jack’s major concern is they wanted Ianto to be relocated to an actually police station which meant not seeing Ianto except for debriefings once a week, and the way things were going with Gwen…Jack needed Ianto close to him, if only it meant seeing him from the CCTV to the archives or occasionally sorting reports at his desk. No, Ianto was certainly allowed to work with the police but he would not be allowed to leave the hub. It was hard enough on Jack the two days Ianto spent away.


	2. Reality Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two ending to this story/ I would really like some feedback on which ending you preferred. Please take a moment and let me know if you liked the first or alternate ending. Cheers!

Jack sat at Ianto’s desk in the empty hub drinking scotch and wondering how it all went to shit. Was it before before him and Gwen started having sex (there was no other word for it), or a few weeks after when they both came back to reality and realized what they had lost and started to have less sex and fight more.

“Sir?” came the delicious Welsh out of his former lover’s lips, that still sent shivers down his spine and brought up so many memories of it whispered in his ear . Jack turned to see Ianto dressed in a suit. _Must have been at the police station, again. He spends more time there than he does at the hub._ Not that he could blame Ianto. Gwen and his antics must have been hard on him, flaunting it in front of everyone but especially in front of Ianto. Jack couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore. Jack tried to remember when he had ever treated a lover former or otherwise this way, and nothing came to mind. Sure he did not always part ways on the best of terms, but even as a time agent he had never worked with a lover he had jilted so shamelessly (not even John Hart). Jack admitted to himself it was Ianto who ended it but only because Jack was a coward and consciously pushed so hard, Ianto was bound to let go sooner or later.

Now here Jack was sitting at his former lover’s desk and wallowing in self-pity and wondering if Ianto would ever take him back. Gwen and him argued more than they had sex as of late. And aside from sex Jack found out that him and Gwen had nothing in common. Jack liked jazz and oldies, Gwen liked pop. Jack was a traditional meat and potatoes kind of guy while Gwen preferred Italian. He liked books, she liked movies. He liked going to the farmers market she liked to go clubbing. Their golden relationship was turning to brass. She had left in a huff telling him she would not be back that night and several colorful things he could do with himself.

“you’re here late Ianto.” Jack said not quiet meeting his eyes.

“Yes, the meeting ran later than I expected, but I wanted to drop off the reports and request a debriefing on Friday with the team.” Ianto looked at Jack. He could tell ~~his~~ the captain was upset.

Ianto placed the folders on his desk and hitched a hip, then reached over and took a cautions sip from Jack’s glass.

“I knew the first time I died.” Said Jack quietly. “When I woke up on the freezing cold ground, covered in mud and blood with the rain pouring down on me that I had made a mistake.”

Ianto looked at Jack not quiet following the conversation. It was not about his first death on board the game station Jack had told him that story. But Ianto knew Jack, better than Jack probably did himself so he stayed quiet.

“Then it was the coffee, always impeccable but somehow just different, maybe because you did not deliver it, so we didn’t talk in the mornings. We barely talk at all anymore. I know that is my fault more than yours…..”

Ahhhh, now Ianto was catching on.

“Then it was my coat, I think my coat misses the care and attention you used to give it.” Jack raised his arm to show a frayed cuff and a button missing. Ianto had to mentally agree the coat was looking shabby.

Ianto still stayed quiet, what was there to say. Gwen had made it perfectly clear Ianto was not to in any way take care of Jack. That was her job and he bloody well back off or she would make him. So Ianto did and accepted it and found he had a lot more time on his hands when he wasn’t looking after Jack so he adapted and started working with the police more.

“Beef Wellington, I still don’t know to this day how you would manage to find the time much less make it. But it was always there in the fridge when I wanted a midnight snack.”

“I miss…..your calmness and quiet mind….I miss you.” The last part said so quietly Ianto had to strain to hear it.

Jack looked up at Ianto, right into his eyes into his very soul. “You Jones, Ianto Jones are my biggest mistake. I should have never let you go, and I will have thousands of years of bitter recriminations.”

Ianto’s heart ached at the raw emotional sound of Jack’s voice and look in his former lover’s eyes. Ianto was pretty sure he would have kissed Jack and probably taken Jack right there on top of his desk if the cog door alarm had not sounded and rolled back to reveal Gwen, who seeing the two men together, clenched her fist and strode over to them. Ianto stood up and looking at Jack bade him a goodnight and made to escape. Jack may be fond of the Welshwoman’s fiery and passionate personality, but Ianto was quite frankly tired of it.

“what this then?” Gwen says looking between Jack and Ianto.

“Just saying good night.” Ianto replied putting on his coat and taking his keys.

Gwen grabbed his arm, “this is just pathetic Ianto, your obsession with Jack. Well he is with ME now!”

“Gwen!” Jack has had enough.

“He chose me! Ianto!” Gwen is screaming, “He loves me!” She says pointing at her chest.

“So why are you so upset? Is it Jack came to my bed? Or that he keeps returning to it?” Ianto says matter of fact, cursing himself for the single…well second indiscretion a ~~few~~ last night. Ianto still does not know how him and Jack had ended up having a fantastic sex in the archives. It was the second time in as many months Ianto had let his guard down and was pounced upon by Jack, not that Ianto resisted…well much anyway.

Gwen raises her hand with the intention of slapping Ianto across the face, Ianto grabs her hand as she moves. “Be careful, I don’t slap so well this time of night.” Ianto’s steel voice comes out. He is fed up with both of them. Jack can tell he is close to losing the fragile bridge he has created with Ianto again and cannot let that happen.

“I’m going to get you fired, tea boy!” Gwen hisses at him.

“Jack!” Gwen pulls her hand away from Ianto and cradles her wrist as if she was injured. She looks at Jack with her big doe eyes opened wide.

“Ianto hurt me.” Gwen simpered. Jack looked from Gwen to a nonplused Ianto.

“I’m leaving. I will be back on Friday for the meeting.”

“Ianto wait,” Jack says while Gwen shouts, “get out, you’re fired!”

“Gwen! Need I remind you, you don’t have the power to hire or fire anyone here.” Jack stops looks at Ianto with pleading, apologetic eyes. “Good night, I will see you Friday Ianto.” Ianto turns to leave, glad he is not having to deal with Gwen, and slightly sad she had returned. Not that Ianto wanted to get involved with Jack again or be the ‘other man’ in this ridiculous charade of a relationship.

“Gwen!” Jack turns to look at her. “What Ianto and I do on our own time is our business. I have never promised you exclusivity. I never begrudge you comfort. Do not begrudge me mine.” Gwen gaped at Jack.

“You’re not sleeping with him again are you! I thought that was over, you said it was over!” Gwen tries to remind Jack.

Jack shrugs, “I might have allowed my emotions to get the better of me a few months ago, spoken out of anger.”

“So you are fucking him again!” Gwen screeches. By now Ianto has was almost at the garage but could hear their voices clearly. Ianto felt like a bit of a heel. He had only had sex with Jack that one…well twice (three time his brain supplied, if you count last month, which you should), but ~~both~~ , all the times Jack had looked so wrecked and vulnerable and Gwen was being such a bitch to him that Ianto not listening to his better judgment, had taken his captain, in the archives in as many positions the small cramped room would allow, until Jack was wet with sweat and smiling again, his flirtatious and charming behavior returning. Ianto could care less if Jack slept with him. It was Jack who begged Ianto for them to resume their sleeping arrangements. It was Jack who was pressuring him into exclusivity (Ianto knew he would try and fail but it was the thought that counted, and Ianto was quite flattered). It was Jack who found him in the archives the night before last and proceeded to try every position mentioned in some book about the different colors of Gray (Ianto was slightly embarrassed they still had a few toys hidden in the archives and he really should take down the swing. He made a mental note to get rid of them next time he was cleaning). Ianto for his part was encouraging Jack to remain with Gwen in their working/fucking relationship realizing it would be easier all around. Also Ianto was not sure he wanted to be swept up in Jack again, still suffering from his prior association. 

Funny enough, Ianto understood Gwen and how being with Jack can force the insecurities and feelings of inadequacies, Jack was a force and power to be reckoned with, it had taken Ianto months to adjust to it . Gwen once self-assured had succumbed to the Harkness charm (and curse). Sure the sex was amazing but Jack had a lot of baggage that went along with it and it was a balancing act. Ianto once free was not so sure he wanted to ‘lift Jack’s luggage,’ again, relishing his freedom from insecurity and self-doubt of ever being good enough. Ianto did not doubt he still loved Jack, and possibly Ianto could have another relationship with him, one with boundaries and compromise on both sides. It was certainly something to think about as he walked home.

Ianto also thought about last month’s indiscretion which was the beginning of the end of his resolve not to get involved with Jack no matter how miserable he looked and acted.

Last month Jack had died a vicious and painful death at the hands of a Te’laxphon. After he revived which took much longer (blood loss the loss of vital organs usually did that to him). Jack came back to the hub shaking and feeling rather fragile. Gwen had left for a hen party and Ianto was leaving when he saw Jack. Despite everything Jack had done, Ianto came and helped Jack first with the alien then with himself. Ianto took Jack to the showers, stripped him down then much to Jack’s delight joined him. But the look that Jack got clearly said there were boundaries. Ianto scrubbed the blood and mud off Jack. Then as only Ianto could do, he started to gently rub Jack’s scalp and shoulders until the tension ebbed away, while Jack held onto him shaking. He then dried and dressed Jack in a pair of pajama bottoms and tee shirt. Ianto took Jack back into the hub’s tiny kitchen, heated up a portion of beef wellington and made his favorite coffee adding a bit of whisky to it. Ianto never said a word the entire time. Once Jack ate he then led Jack to his bunker and helped him down the ladder. Made a tisk sound and quickly changed the sheets on the camp cot, tucked Jack in and placed a glass of water on the tiny night stand.

For a moment they stared at each other, and then Ianto bent down and placed a kiss on Jack forehead. Jack thought he might actually cry from such thoughtful actions. Jack took Ianto’s hand as he was about to leave. Ianto looked at the clock then silently took off his shoes and crawled into bed pulling Jack onto his chest so he could rub Jack’s back. Jack rested on Ianto’s chest and listened to the strong heartbeat. Jack had missed Ianto more than he had realized or thought he could. The subtle ache that had been sitting in his chest had lifted under Ianto’s ministrations. Jack hated to admit to needing anyone, but he needed Ianto, he was pretty sure if he did not love Ianto that he certainly felt the intensity of love towards him. Ianto shifted slightly to allow Jack to lie down and as Ianto was sliding out from under Jack and crawling over him at the same time, Jack reached up and gently kissed Ianto on the lips. The younger man paused, Jack couldn’t decipher the look on Ianto’s face, it wasn’t pain or passion, perhaps it was sympathy. Jack didn’t know or care, but he clung to Ianto and pulled him closer kissing him with such longing and desperation, that soon hands were frantically pulling off clothes. Jack pulled Ianto down next to him so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. Jack felt like a man who has been wandering the desert and finally found water. He kissed and rubbed every inch of skin he could find, while Ianto clung to him. They didn’t say anything, and allowed their bodies to communicate for them. Jack took his time wanting to savor this moment knowing it would not last. That after it was over Ianto would leave him , and he would be alone, again. And that there was a very good chance an opportunity would not present itself again for a very long time, if ever. Jack did not regret sleeping with Gwen, but he did regret losing Ianto in the process. Jack explored Ianto’s body like it was the first time they were together, his hands spread wide to cover as much as Ianto as he could. Ianto writhed under his touch and gasped when Jack would nip or suckle on his erogenous zones. Jack prepared Ianto first with his tongue until the Welshman was moaning in his mother’s tongue and thrusting his hip. Jack then pulled him up so he they sat facing each other Ianto impaled on Jack’s cock. The two grinded together, all the while kissing and biting each other. Ianto fisted Jack’s hair and arched his back when he came all over his stomach; Jack grunted digging his fingers into Ianto’s hips for that final thrust.

Then just the quiet heavy breathing as they as the held each other, forehead to forehead gazing into each other’s eyes. Jack pulled Ianto up and off his cock and laid him down on the cot, then bent his head and licked the come off of Ianto’s stomach, while Ianto massaged his scalp. Once Jack was finished Ianto gently push Jack away. Kissed his lips and gathered his clothes and dressed. He didn’t look back as he climbed up the ladder, but he could feel Jack’s pleading eyes as he left.

The following day Ianto avoided Jack as much as he could, and Gwen for she was in a loving mood and was constantly sitting in Jack’s lap, stroking him in a proprietary manner. Jack was also in a better mood but not because of Gwen, his eyes frequently stray looking for Ianto.

Ianto berated himself for being so foolish that night, but Jack had looked so…forlorn. He did have some regret. He didn’t like Gwen but he didn’t set out to hurt her either (pity she never gave him the same consideration). It also brought up some intense feelings Ianto had been avoiding regarding Jack, such as missing his immortal, and taking care of him. He didn’t think Gwen did a very good job, but then again he was biased and didn’t think Gwen did anything very good.

Gwen was frustrated at the state of her and Jack’s relationship. It was not going how she planned. They still did not have a flat together, he hasn’t said he loved her, even withholding sex was not bringing him around to her. She was pissed that Jack went behind her back and screwed Ianto, but he said it was just the once and the circumstances…..She needed to get Jack back. They loved each other they just needed to be reminded of that. She needed help, she needed someone who knew Jack and could help her rekindle the relationship.

Sighing in frustration Gwen went on search of the one person she knew would know how she feels, she just hopes he is working at the hub. Gwen gets up from her desk, checks the CCTV and notices Ianto is in the archives, then quietly goes to seek him out.

Ianto can hear the clicking of heals from the hallway. He lets out and audible sigh. He had seen the signs a mile away; it had been coming for weeks now. So he waited patiently for Gwen, he wasn’t exactly sure why she sought him out, but he had a feeling…….

He heard the clicking of her heals stop, Gwen was standing in the door way he guessed.

“Ianto?” Gwen said quietly. Ianto paused in archiving a piece of alien technology and turned around to face her.

“Yes Gwen?” Ianto braced himself for what was coming.

“Can I talk to you…..it’s about Jack I…” Gwen had started but stopped when she saw the look of anger on Ianto’s face.

“I will not discuss Jack with you.” Ianto tried to keep his voice neutral, but the tinge of anger was still heard. _Fucking cow! I still love him! How dare she try and come to discuss her and Jack’s relationship with him! They are not friends and never have been!_

Ianto felt angry, he thought he had dealt with the whole Jack and Gwen thing but it was like getting repeatedly stabbed in the heart and it hurt like hell. It was because of her that Ianto and Jack were no longer together, okay Jack was part of that equation too. But to actually think she could come to him with relationship problems!

Gwen faltered she was sure Ianto would talk to her, talk about Jack. _Here she was reaching out to Ianto, how dare he!_ Gwen’s anger started to return.

“How fucking dare you!” Gwen began before a rift alarm went off. Gwen was debating whether or not to continue when she decided that arguing with the tea boy was beneath her. She would talk to Jack tonight and have Jack permanently transfer Ianto to the police; he spent more time there anyway.

“You can come out now, she is gone.” Ianto said quietly going back to his work once Gwen had gone.

Jack slunk out of the corner almost looking sheepishly at Ianto and pressing a button on his vortex manipulator. Gwen would be confused when Tosh told her there was no alarm. He had come down there first for a file on an artifact that resembled one sitting on his desk from last night’s retrieval. But had stayed down there talking to Ianto who was ignoring him. Truth be told Ianto believed in equality, so he was mad and hurt by both Jack and Gwen, and other than Torchwood business did not talk to either of them. So Jack talked about the weather, aliens on Sigma-Nine, anything but how much he missed Ianto and wanted him back. Jack hid when he heard Gwen. He was surprised she would seek Ianto out for advice (although given how well Ianto knew Jack…) So Jack stayed and chatted until Ianto nodded at Jack and left at 7pm. Ianto went home and thought about the day, the anger returning when Gwen thought she could actually discuss Jack with HIM! Besides, he thinks she wouldn’t like the answer. _It depends, you have to read Jack’s moods and decide if he wants to be in control, or if he needs you to take control. If he needs to be controlled then I put his cock in a cage and a butt plug up his arse during the day, he behaves much better when his ‘solider’ is confined. If he is still acting out then it is St. Andrews cross with cuffs and collar and several swats with a paddle, then put him in a cock ring while I ride him and come in his mouth, after all that you let him come by giving him a hand/blow job with a vibrating dildo up his arse._ Yeah not something he would share with Gwen….besides it took many weeks to get it just right, trial and error sort of thing, and there were many variations depending on how Jack was behaving. Ianto had 29 different scenarios and was, before him and Jack broke up, working on number 30.

Jack had told him about Gwen’s reluctance to use toys and a few of the, what Ianto now thought of as vanilla but at the time seemed mind blowing sexual positions. She won’t allow anyone else to watch or participate. _She won’t give me a rim job_ , Jack complained one night out of frustration, _and you know how much I love those._ Ianto glared at Jack and stomped off, he didn’t want to hear about Jack’s sex life with Gwen, what the hell was wrong with Jack, they were not friends, confidants or lovers anymore. Jack recognized it was wrong of him to talk about him and Gwen’s sex, or lack of, sex life. He was just so frustrated and missed Ianto so much.

It was one of the few days Ianto was at the hub working. When he did work at the hub it was usually in the archives because he could not stand being around Jack and Gwen, their mood swing gave him a pain in his arse. One minute they would be lovey-dovey then the next thing you know they there were fighting like wildcats. Tosh had taken to wearing noise canceling headphones, and Owen stuffed cotton wool in his ears and would hurl insults at them, making things worse.

So no one was surprised when they could hear them arguing as they came from the garage. Owen, Ianto and Tosh looked at each other with panic in their eyes and made frantic motions of escape. Ianto was desperately looking for his wallet and keys wanting to get out of the hub before Jack and Gwen arrived. Tosh was grabbing her purse and Owen had his jacket half way on. Their voices were getting louder, _FUCKKKKKK where is my wallet! Screw it_! Ianto and the others hurry towards the cog door but it was too late, Jack and Gwen were in the hub.

Gwen’s face was red and so was Jack’s. Hell they were so loud even the alarm form the cog door didn’t drown out their voices or deter them.

 _Come on…… come on….. open up._ Ianto prayed pressing the button repeatedly as if that would make the door open any faster. The last row Gwen had started to yell at Ianto, he did not want another repeat of that.

“YOU KNOW WHAT GWEN! THIS WAS A MISTAKE! YOU! ME! IANTO WAS RIGHT I THINK MORE WITH MY COCK THAN MY HEAD! TO THINK I GAVE HIM UP FOR YOU!” Owen and Tosh looked at Ianto who only shrugged.

“AND I HAD RHYS AND HE LOVED ME! ME JACK! YOU ARE A SELFISH PIG.”

“TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE GWEN!”

“FUCK YOU JACK, IT’S OVER. “

“FINE.” Jack stated.

“GOOD.” Gwen was panting. Then tears came to her eyes, her anger gone and regret that she had denied rose up. Jack taking pity pulled her into a hug.

“Oh Jack what did we do? I love Rhys, and now I’ve lost him.” Gwen wailed.

The cog door finally opened and Owen Tosh and Ianto all stepped through still intent on escape. Ianto briefly looked over his shoulder and caught Jack looking at him with such sorrow and misery. Ianto quickly turned away and ran up the steps.

Jack soothed Gwen.

“We made a right mess of things didn’t we?” Gwen tried to laugh.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed quietly. Jack never told Gwen but he went to Ianto’s home because he thought Ianto was seeing someone and Jack was… ~~.jealous,~~ had some questions about paperwork.

“We were fools Gwen. We both had amazing people who loved us and took care of us and we threw it away for fantasy.”

“Well….I’m not going to stand here and wallow in misery. I’m going to get my man back,….if I can.” Gwen says pulling out of Jack’s hug and going to her desk for her purse.

“What are you going to do Jack?” Gwen says looking at him, really looking at him for the first time ever. A man with a past, secrets and darkness, he wasn’t her knight in shining armor to save her from boredom and drudgery. He was passion, chaos and untamable. They would have never worked out. Gwen walked over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack brushed a thumb over her cheek where a tear was sliding down.

Jack watched Gwen leave and sat down in Ianto’s chair thinking. He had not shouted about Ianto in anger but finally admitting the truth to himself that he loved and needed the young Welshman. Ianto was who he missed, who he thought about these last several months. Jack held his head in his hands and wondered if he could convince Ianto for a second….third…but more than likely for a hundredth chance. This time Jack won’t screw it up.

Friday morning Ianto met with the Torchwood team in the conference room and after months of drama, presented them all with a cup of coffee. There were murmurs all around, even Gwen was appreciative. Ianto noticed that his chair (to Jack’s right) was taken by Gwen so he sat down at the far end and began. He started with the new program he had created incorporating the police, then Ianto not to anyone surprise (he had told Tosh, Owen and Jack) that he would become the permanent liaison with the police and as such would work as a consultant/free-lance agent with Torchwood.

“Ianto, you know that means you will have to take retcon, we can’t allow you to retain your memories.” Gwen smiled sweetly at him. She had been waiting for something like this to happen. She had wanted Ianto out of Torchwood for a long while. And thinking that if he left her and Jack would stop fighting and start loving each other again. She was sure Ianto was the reason Jack never said he loved her, or was unwilling to make a more permanent attachments (like marriage or children)

“Actually Gwen the as the Torchwood charter stands, as a free agent and consultant I would be able to retain my memories, we have checked the charter very carefully (Ianto says glancing at Jack), and found there would be no conflict of interest. I would retain a desk here at the hub, but for the most part I would be at the main station at Cardiff Bay.”

Gwen wanted to protest more, but given she was getting what she wanted, Ianto far away from Jack, then she wasn’t sure what she should argue about. She had tried to convince Rhys that he should take her back but he had flatly refused to even talk to her. She had begged, pleaded, made promises she knew she could not keep, but Rhys still would not budge. She finally gave up hope. She tried to date a few of the men who had been attracted to her when she was still a constable but it fizzled out after the first date. That is when Gwen decided her and Jack should be together and started being sweet to him again and trying to entice him into a relationship. But Jack made it clear he was not interested in resuming their relationship, he didn’t tell her he was furiously courting Ianto. Jack still flirted with her and treated her like he did before they had their intense 6 month affair, but he did not look at her with longing like before, and he treated her like any member of his team which meant she was suspended on more than one occasion for disobeying his orders. Gwen was sure once Ianto left Jack and her would come together and blamed her suspension on Ianto interfering. What she didn’t like was the quiet whispering she kept seeing between Jack and Ianto, almost as if Jack was pleading for something.

“So does this means were are going to be down a person?” Owen grumbles.

“Actually no, Jack has decided that there are going to be two recruits, a constable and Sargent from each substation who will train with Torchwood and be on a weekly rotation. So in fact Owen you will actually have an extra helping hand. I have chosen some likely candidates that Jack and I are currently going over. I’m sure the captain will allow you to sit in on interviews.” Ianto looks around. He will miss Tosh and Owen but is glad to be going. He saw the way Gwen was looking at Jack and mentally sighing to himself figure it was best to leave while Jack and him had managed to salvage at least a working relationship together.

Epilogue: 6 months later……

Ianto was sprinting down the stairs at break neck speed. _Got to hide!_ He had though since he was now a free-lance agent for Torchwood that his days of running from aliens would be over, but here he is, running….again.

Ianto turned the corner and stopped, it was a dead end.

“caught you.” Came Jack’s voice behind him.

Ianto turned and smiled at the beautiful, naked and hardening man in front of him. Jack was naked except for the slim silver link band around his left wrist. Ianto was also naked and sporting the similar band on his left wrist. No they were not married but Jack had presented them as a…token….of their bond he tells Ianto. It is a Boeshanian ritual symbolizing togetherness.

“you cheated.” Ianto challenged.

Jack just stalked towards his pray, hips swaying side to side, hypnotizing Ianto, “yep.” Jack grinned and pounced.

Ianto and Jack had had a long conversation before Ianto agreed to date Jack once again. It helped that Ianto spent most of his time at different police stations and spent less than 10 hours at Torchwood (for archiving), which seemed to improve his and Jack’s relationship as they now had to work at being together. Jack was still his flirtatious self, but his eyes and suggestions remained on Ianto.

Tosh had met a Detective Sergeant Quinn who was on rotation to Torchwood and they had begun to quietly date and occasionally going on double dates with Jack and Ianto.

Owen remained snarky as ever and was first to get coffee when Ianto came to work. Owen still joined them at the pub quiz nights and would never admit he was jealous Tosh was dating someone.

Gwen gave up ever getting back together with Jack realizing they were too alike and the fantasy of Jack she had built up in her mind is not the reality of being with Jack. She lost herself in her work occasionally going out to the pub with the others but preferred to work and not think about Rhys who was dating a nice woman and was presently carrying his child. They were to be married next spring after the baby was born.


	3. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request, this is an alternate ending where Ianto does not take Jack back. DO not read if you are happy with them together. Also I would really like some feedback on which ending you preferred. Please take a moment and let me know if you liked the first or alternate ending. Cheers!

He saw the way Gwen was looking at Jack and mentally sighing to himself figure it was best to leave while Jack and him had managed to salvage at least a working relationship together.

Epilogue: 6 months later……

Jack watches the CCTV of Ianto and his boyfriend Ben stroll away from Torchwood headquarters. Now that Ianto was freelance he worked random hours at the hub. Ben had come by to take Ianto to lunch. They had their head together and were laughing and sharing the sweet moments that lovers do when they don’t have a care in the world. Ben kisses Ianto’s head and nuzzles him. While it twisted Jack’s insides he was glad Ben had found Ianto. They did not have the torrid history him and Ianto shared, and despite Ianto trepidation to date someone he worked with (the last two times not working out at all) allowed their working relationship at the police station to blossom, that and they made a cute couple.

Jack was heartbroken when Ianto politely but firmly (with tears in his eyes) told Jack that they would not be resuming their ‘relationship,’ despite Jack's apologetic behavior.

 _“There is just too much between us, we can’t escape our history. And I’m so very tired of being hurt by you. I know_ (Ianto places two fingers on Jack’s protesting lips) right now you would promise me anything, but its not in your nature Jack and it’s unfair of me to ask you to change. (Ianto kisses Jack through salty tears). “ _I love you, but I can’t do this anymore. “_

Jack nodded his understanding. Ianto was right, Jack would fall back into his old habits and unintentional hurt Ianto. But sneaky Ianto would still leave a thermos of coffee for Jack and on a rare occasion Beef Wellington in the fridge.

After COE…………Miracle Day….

Before Jack left the planet he had to know. He had kept careful tabs on Ianto Jones after he left Torchwood (with Jack’s blessing and memory intact) and moved with Ben (his now husband) to Victoria B.C. Ben had wanted to move back home to care of his aging parents. Ben was still working with the police and Ianto was working for the city in emergency management. 

Jack watched as the two men loaded two young children in their car. Ianto paused a moment and looked in Jack’s direction. Jack new Ianto could not see him because of the perception filter, but Ianto looked right at him and gave him a small smile. Jack’s heart fluttered, and reminded him of the missed opportunity he had with Ianto. Jack had secretly hoped Ianto would have been single and would travel with Jack to see the stars. But no, Ianto was a husband and father, two things Jack refused to be, even for Ianto (although he sometimes wonders if that was his biggest mistake after letting Ianto go). With a heavy heart Jack pressed a few buttons on his VM and was transported to a ship orbiting the galaxy. Soon he would be shagging aliens across the universe, and occasionally get a pang in his heart when a he sees a certain blue gray color that reminds him of a certain Welshman’s eyes, or tasted an alien delicacy that reminds him of Beef Wellington. Jack thinks back to his Welshman and regrets all the pain he put him though. Now there is no one. No one who cares enough to know Jack, they are just passing fancies in nights of pleasure. Jack has been alone for so long he can't remember what it is like to wake up next to the same warm body night after night. To actually know  ones partner intimately. Jack never went back to earth, afraid he could not stay away from Ianto. So he travel to forget.


End file.
